Guilda
Introdução A guilda é uma comunidade sólida de jogadores que se reúnem com propósitos comuns. Nela, os membros se organizam para a realização de instâncias do jogo - as dungeons - caçar e derrotar poderosos Bosses, ir à Arena e Guerra de Guildas juntos, participar em eventos, completar Missões de Guilda, etc. Assim que se juntar a uma guilda, o nome da mesma aparecerá por cima da cabeça do personagem. Criando uma Guilda Requerimentos: * Nível 16 ou superior. * Pagamento de 3 moedas de ouro. * Não ser membro de outra guilda. Se cumpre todos os requerimentos, vá até uma das cidades principais - Jale, Kaslow ou Ilya - e encontre um dos seguintes Oficiais de Assuntos da Guilda: * Luther - Jale (X:181, Y:329) * Elzia - Kaslow (X:155, Y:168) * Elsea - Ilya (X:176, Y:256) De seguida clique na primeira opção. Escolha um nome com muito cuidado, não deverá conter espaços ou acentos e outros caracteres especiais. Depois é so dar OK. Recrutando Uma vez criada, o Líder pode começar a recrutar membros para a sua guilda, abrindo o menu da Guilda (tecla G) e clicando no botão Recrutar, ou então clicando sobre o nome da pessoa com o botão direito e seleccionar Recrutar. Interface da aba Guilda # Motra a quantidade de experiência necessária para atingir o proximo nivel. # Usado para deixar recados importantes, como hora de GvG, mensagem de boas-vindas, etc. # Usado pelos líderes para abandonar a guilda, mas antes deverá transferir a liderança de guilda para outro membro, caso contrário não terá efeito. # Desfazer a guilda (membros incluindo o líder da guilda serão automaticamente expulsos e a guilda deixará de existir). # Ativa o recrutamento através do quadro de guildas, acessado através dos NPCs por qualquer jogador. # Mostra a interface de cultivo de sementes sem ter que entrar na base da guilda. # A percentagem de dinheiro de cada quest que deverá ser recolhido para o tesouro da guilda. # Mostra uma pequena interface permitindo ao membro digitar um valor de dinheiro para doar ao tesouro da guilda. Note que o dinheiro do tesouro da guilda não pode ser recolhido de nenhuma forma. # Altera a mensagem do anúncio da guilda (2). # Mostra uma pequena interface permitindo ao membro digitar o nome de um jogador que não pertença a uma guilda ser convidado para se juntar a guilda. O membro deve possuir ranque que permite o recrutamento de jogadores (veja Poderes). Ascendendo a Guilda Os membros da guilda terão acesso às Missões de Guilda, que podem ser obtidas no Oficiais de Guilda acima mencionados. Estas missões são repetitivas - podem ser feitas várias vezes. Ao concluir a missão, você receberá uma quantia de dinheiro, reputação na cidade onde a missão foi adquirida e experiência na guilda, para ajudá-la a subir de nível. O progresso da Guilda pode ser visualizado no menu da Guilda (tecla G). Em cada nível, a Guilda adquire novas funcionalidades e ranques (estes podem ser ajustados pelo Líder): Interface - Aba Social Poderes Algumas funções só aparecem depois de adquirir base/upar a guilda. * Anúncio - Permite alterar a mensagem do quadro da aba "Guilda". * Anúncio Bate-Papo - Permite usar o chat da guilda. * Recrutar - Permite convidar pessoas para a guilda. * Expulsar - Permite retirar pessoas da guilda. * Ajustar Ranque - Promover/Rebaixar ranque de outros membros com cargo inferior. A retirada de ranque de membros que ocupam a mesma posição não é possível, apenas o líder tem total controle para promover/rebaixar membros. * Conselho Admin. - Não achei a função, nem ninguém que a soubesse. * Nota da Guilda - Permite excluir mensagens deixadas no quadro de avisos por outros usuários. * Skills de Guilda - Permite ao membro soltar as skill de guilda. * Dépositos (1 e 2) - Permite usarem os depósitos da guilda, colocar e retirar itens. * Usar Fazenda - Plantar/Colher sementes de set GvG. * Ativar Yggdrasil - Ativa a dungeon guilda Reino Secreto de Yggdrasil para que os membros possam entrar nela. Adquirindo um Rei Sprite Requerimentos: * Guilda no nível 5. * 3.000 de moedas de ouro no tesouro da guilda. O Rei Sprite é um recurso importante contratado pelo líder da guilda, onde o mesmo proporciona buffs que auxiliam durante o jogo aos integrantes da guilda (aplicável apenas aos que estiverem online no momento que o buff for ativado), com a duração de 1 hora e com ativação opcional. Os Reis disponíveis e os buffs que cada um dispõem são: (OBS: Todos com exceção do Ginny, tem um buff 5% de EXP, além dos buffs que contém nessa lista). Adquirindo a Base de Guilda Requerimentos: * Guilda no nível 6; * 6000 moedas de ouro no tesouro da guilda. Assim que estiver tudo pronto, vá até a Ilha Angoya e procure pelo NPC Marlin na Cidade Coco Vermelho (X:846, Y:366) e clique na opção "Eu quero comprar a pérola preciosa". Receberá no seu inventário o item. (Caso não esteja a funcionar, verifique se possui espaço suficiente no seu inventário). Pela mesma área, procure pelo Sprite Laim (X:903, Y:421) e seleccione a opção "Por favor, me ajude a remover o lacre da terra secreta". Se tudo der certo, você será automaticamente teletransportado para a sua nova Base. Explorando a Base A Base pode ser acessada por qualquer ponto de teletransporte, clicando apenas na bandeira situada em baixo no lado esquerdo do mapa. Dentro da Base, você tem acesso a vários NPCs que são também encontrados nas cidades, tais como: Fortalecedores de Equipamento, Alquimistas, Lojistas, Correio, Banco, etc. Conversando com o Sprite Laurent, você consegue criar uma bandeira para representar a sua guilda no valor de 500 moedas de ouro do depósito da guilda. É também possível criar 2/4 estátuas (dependendo do nível da mesma) para representar determinados membros da guilda. Para isso, abra o menu da guilda (tecla G), clique com o botão direito no nome de um membro e escolha a opção "Criar primeira estátua" ou "Criar segunda estátua", cada uma no valor de 500 moedas de ouro também. A Base possui uma Fazenda para que os membros da guilda possam plantar as sementes que droparem de monstros, obter partes de sets GvG, poções e outros itens especiais. Layout da Base da Guilda Yggdrasil Esta é uma instância exclusiva que pode ser ativada apenas pelos membros de guilda com esse direito. Precisa gastar energia para iniciar a instância e assim entrar na Dungeon do Reino Secreto e derrotar os Reis Sprites. Ao concluir a dungeon de Yggdrasil com sucesso, você e os restantes membros podem ganhar alguns pacotes de recompensa incríveis e será atribuída experiência na guilda para que possa desbloquear os desafios mais difíceis. Esta experiência única irá proporcionar emoção e diversão que irá manter os jogadores ocupados por algum tempo. Interface * Ativar - Os jogadores que tiverem direito de ativar Yggdrasil podem consumir a energia da guilda para ativar a Dungeon do Reino Secreto de Yggdrasil. * Entrar - Clique para entrar no Reino Secreto de Yggdrasil assim que este for ativado. * Convidar - Clique para enviar pedidos de ajuda a todos os membros da guilda e participarem no desafio. Esta função só pode ser usada uma vez em cada 2 minutos. * Energia da Guilda - Isso é de toda a guilda. Você pode consumir a energia de guilda necessária para ativar a Dungeon do Reino Secreto de Yggdrasil. Ela é automaticamente preenchida às 7 da manhã, todos os dias. Quanto mais alto for o nível da guilda, maior será a quantidade de energia máxima. A energia de guilda também é suplementada quando os membros da guilda ganham prestígio, experiência de guilda ou terminam tarefas especiais na Dungeon do Reino Secreto de Yggdrasil. * Nivel de Yggdrasil - Quando uma Dungeon é concluída, você pode ganhar a experiência de Yggdrasil. Quanto mais alto for o nível de Yggdrasil, mais dungeons você poderá ativar. (Nota: O nível de Yggdrasil será redefinido automaticamente para nível 1 na primeira manutenção de cada mês.) Bosses Atualmente no jogo estão disponíveis 5 bosses (Reis Sprites). No primeiro sistema da Árvore de Yggdrasil, permitirá desbloquear três bosses diferentes. Os Sprites que estão dentro da instância podem ajudar a desbloquear alguns bônus secretos quando forem derrotados. # Alice - Reino Perdido da Floresta # Ronto - Reino Perdido do Deserto # Bodor - Reino Perdido da Pradaria # Smulca - Reino Perdido das Montanhas # Ewan - Reino Perdido do Cemitério # ? - ? # ? - ? # ? - ? # ? - ? # ? - ? # ? - ? # ? - ? Passando o mouse por cima do ícone de cada boss, poderá ver mais informações sobre o mesmo. Benções Nota: Só pode possuir uma Bênção de Rei Sprite por vez. Recompensas Ao concluir a Dungeon de Yggdrasil com sucesso, todos os membros da guilda ganham status de recompensa de habitantes enquanto os membros que participaram do desafio ganham tesouros extras. (Nota: Somente o nível mais alto do status de recompensa funcionará se você tiver vários status ao mesmo tempo.) Lista de Recompensas Clicando com o botão direito sobre o ícone de cada boss, poderá visualizar a lista de recompensas que poderá obter.